In Your Eyes
by FairyDust4Ever
Summary: A poem fan fic. I'm not so good at poetry, so if you're looking for perfect poetry don't read this. Basically, Hermione's thoughts about her unspoken and unreturned (or so she thinks) love for Harry. Mostly fluff, no real plot.
1. Default Chapter

In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own only the verses and ideas of the poem, which were in themselves inspired by the Harry Potter books by Ms. Rowling. Everything else I have borrowed from her, which I can only hope she will forgive.

I stare into your eyes,

Your beautiful emerald eyes

And I fall.

Fall and fall,

Faster and Faster,

Farther and Farther,

Until I feel I could touch your soul.

Swiftly I withdraw, heart racing, color rising,

Hoping you didn't notice

My moment of bliss.

Standing so close to you

And yet so far away

I think,

Why is it you can fall into love,

But not out of it

When unreturned love

Is the worst torture in the world?

Why won't Eros release me

From my misery?

So frustrating is the long wait,

The arduous hunt,

For some stir of real love, true love, behind your actions,

Your words.

I have loved you so long, my secret kept tucked inside me,

That loving you has become

An agony.

Watching you love her and then someone else

As I love you,

Emotions lacking

In your eyes,

Staring back at me,

Forever.

But then, what would you want with me?

Brown-eyed, bushy-haired. Nothing spectacular. Nothing to meet your perfection.

Not what you deserve, I tell myself,

But at your every glance

I melt.

Every time you touch me

My heart and mind scream in joyous chorus.

I deceive myself often,

Tell myself that there was more

Than companionship in your intentions,

But when I open my eyes to what is undeniably real

Only amity lingers in your eyes.

The eyes of my love.

But as I stay here,

So close to you that I feel your warmth,

In doubt

You speak to me,

Uncertainty tainting your gentle voice.

You call my name and I look up,

Concerned as you rub your temples in frustration,

Bracing yourself for some unknown trial.

I know this feeling,

But could it really be

That you are trying to find the words that don't want to come out?

The words you fear so much

And hate to love?

The words you battle with in your mind?

My heart speeds up.

I can't help it.

I look into your eyes,

Willing you to speak.

I will lift your burden, take your troubles

If only I knew what was wrong.

Daringly, I reach up,

Cradle your forehead,

Force your eyes, fixed on some distant object,

To meet mine.

And in your eyes,

Those glistening orbs of brilliant green,

I see something I never saw before.

You smile as I blink, bemused.

Could it be truth or do I dwell in fantasy?

Frowning at my confusion, you bend down.

Your lips brush mine, tentative and shy,

And you back away, apologize.

Grinning, I run to you,

Yelling, "You silly fool!"

But then I'm in your arms and can think of nothing else

Except that this is where I want to be

Forever.

**AN:** What did you think? Review review review. Please be nice. This is the first time I've tried my hand at poetry and it's probably not the best poem you ever saw. Should I continue it? Please not that if I do continue it will be in story format. Just make me a happy gal and review! Please!


	2. Author Note

This is an Authors' Note…

**Hermione Rae**- Thank you so much for your excellent review. Those are the kind of reviews I like, the ones that make me happy.

**Sirrius's Sister**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Sorry, it went all over the place, but that's kind of the way I am… disorganized. It went into what you call "story mode" because, to tell you the truth, I am not that into poetry, I prefer writing stories and/or novellas.

Now I am going to pose a question that I would like you to answer in your reviews. Should I continue this? I originally meant it to be a one-shot. It was just something I put down on paper while doing homework. However, since it is being more warmly received than my other fanfic, Summer Love, I was wondering if you thought it would be worth continuing.

**Urgent: Please note that, if I continue this, it will be in story format, NOT in poem format!**


End file.
